moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunrose Medical Compendium
This page is a work in progress. Please note that all information contained on this page is purely fanon, and is not required to be acknowledged by anyone. The Sunrose Medical Compendium, also known simply as the Medical Compendium, is a collection of knowledge in the practice of medicine and healing magic that was composed by Bellaria Sunrose over a period of several decades. Although it was written by the current Duchess of Aurore'Danil, much of its information was originally cataloged by past members of the house including Sylren Silverglory, Ceriah Silverglory, and Celysia Sunrose. Its abundance of substantial medical information has become a useful source for practicing medics and healers far and wide, comprehensible by masters and novices alike. In recent years, copies of the original journal have been published in multiple languages including Common, Thalassian, and Darnassian and Draenic translations are currently under construction. Despite the work already containing a plethora of knowledge, it is still considered incomplete; because as long as illness and injury exists in the world, the Medical Compendium will continue to grow with upcoming research and development. Foreword To the Protectors of Life, Over the course of my lifetime as a Priestess and mender, I have come to learn that two things are certain and unavoidable in the existence of all living things: illness and injury. However, I have also realized that, with the gradual development of the many Humanoid races, we have all come to find our own counteractivities to the timeless struggles of malady. As the reader finds their way through my work, they will come to grasp what I hope to be invaluable information in the arts of healing and remedy. :::::::::::::::- Bellaria Sunrose (Author) Medical Law Combat Rule One Rule Two Rule Three Rule Four The Concept, Control and Function of Mana The Resource However, before one can ever hope to retain such reserves of knowledge, they must first understand the concept and function of our natural requirement for healing spells: Mana. It is something that most, if not all, beings possess within their bodies, and it is the resource required for any and all magical capability. It is a substance that circulates throughout our bodies in its own network, much like that of the blood in one's vascular system. However, despite it naturally existing within all beings, there are some who are born with much larger reserves of Mana than others; myself, the author, being one of those people. While the reason for this is still largely unknown, I have discovered that this occurrence is commonly hereditary, though it is not guaranteed of all offspring. In fact, in some cases, this trait may skip several generations before presenting itself in a descendant, or disappear altogether. We activate our spells by manipulating Mana. The amount of Mana that we need for any given spell is largely dependent on the level of that spell. We adjust the amount for each spell we use; the stronger the spell, the more mana we need, in most cases. Therefore, we store up mana inside of our bodies so that we can use it at another time. Mana behaves much like water, as it tends to flow towards wherever there is an empty space available. Because of this, the flow of one's Mana throughout the body can be redirected and even disrupted, prompting an inability to cast spells in the case of interruption, and a fluctuation of potency or casting outlet (hands, feet, etc.) in the case of redirection. Due to all Mana essentially being the same, one can even isolate and transfer the Mana in their own body to the network of others, refilling their reserves in order to grant them more spell longevity. In turn, the transplantation of Mana into another person can be a form of remedy in and of itself, in cases of exhaustion brought on by depleting one's Mana reserves. This condition is often referred to as "Spell Exhaustion" or "Mana Exhaustion". Category:Books Category:Magic Category:Medicine Category:House of Silverglory Category:Healing Magic